Bit joins the Guardian Force
by Zero17
Summary: here is where the action starts
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is my first fic. So give me a chance  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Zoids otherwise I would be rich  
  
Bit decides to go on a trip  
  
ZBC: Congregations Bit Cloud you and your team have just won the Royal cup. I expect that you want a vacation, of course all expenses paid.  
  
Brad: Yo guys mind helping the fox and me out of here.  
  
Jamie: (stunned) that was incredible how could Bit react like that.  
  
Doc: (excited) I don't know, but wasn't that cool.  
  
Leena: Hay, dad don't you think we should let Bit keep his share of the prize money.  
  
Doc: Let me think about that, (looks like he's thinking but this is going through his head; Zoid models, Zoid models.) ok he can have his share.  
  
Bit: Liger what do you say to a vacation just the two of us.  
  
Liger: Gerr.. (Sounds great but what about Leena.)  
  
Bit: (starts to blush) Liger do you want to battle soon or not.  
  
Liger: (starts to growl) (ok, ok I get your point I'll shut up now, but I still think you should ask her to come.)  
  
Brad: (standing next to the shadowfox) what took you guys so long.  
  
Bit: Hay you aren't the only one with a damaged Zoid.  
  
Doc: Both of you shut up and get in the hovercargo now. Six hours later in the hanger  
  
Bit: Ok Liger you're repaired and ready to fight.  
  
Liger: Roarrrrr.(I feel great, hope I battled again soon)  
  
Bit: I don't know maybe we can battle on vacation.  
  
Liger: Gerr.(ok) In the kitchen.  
  
Jamie: Dinner is almost ready  
  
Every one: We want food, we want food. Jamie:(sweet drop) can't they give me a break.  
  
Bit: hay Doc I have an announcement to make.  
  
Every one started to star at Bit.  
  
Doc: What Bit?  
  
Bit: I've decided to go on a separate trip, and alone.  
  
Leena: What? Where are you going?  
  
Bit: Haven't decided yet, but somewhere Liger and me can battle other worriers.  
  
Doc: Ok Bit it's tour choice what you do.  
  
Brad: (stops drinking his coffee) hope you have fun Bit because I know we can't stop you.  
  
Bit: All right I'm ready to go. I already have all the supplies and money I need, so I guess I will leave tonight.  
  
Leena: (starts to panic) why don't you what for morning.  
  
Bit: Because that is when all the reporters will show up and I don't like reporters.  
  
Leena: Oh, ok (disappointed)  
  
Bit finishes dinner and heads to the hanger after saying good by to everyone.  
  
Bit: Lets go Liger.  
  
End of chapter one, R&R that's all for now, chapter 2 should be up soon. By, by 


	2. new friends

Bit in training (pt 1)  
  
Here is Chp. 2; here is where things get interesting. Disclaimer: I do not own zoids, just my characters.  
  
The story continues today.  
  
Lieutenant: caption we have been searching for these bandits for three weeds. Shouldn't we head back to base?  
  
Caption: Lieutenant if you want to go home go ahead and leave, but those bandits will have a sure victory if we only have four pilots because they will have 3x the firepower not to mention the supply depose they destroyed, so they must pay.  
  
A large missile hit one of the two gun snipers destroying one arm and half the armor.  
  
Lieutenant: sir were under attack  
  
Jen: the enemy consists of three rev raptors, three war sharks two pteras strykers, and one iron kong.  
  
Caption: I can see that, Jen you and your gun sniper cover Chris, he was hit pretty hard. Lieutenant, take out the two pteras stryders, Spike and I will deal with the rest. The Group of zoids consists of two gunsnipers that have been modified, piloted by Jen and Chris (modifications later) one command wolf also modified and the pilot is and man named Spike, a Raynos, pilot is Pierce (lieutenant) and a liger x piloted by the caption named John. (The liger x is dark blue with gold teeth and claws, and at least three times more powerful than the liger 0. that is when it has been cleaned and maintained) Chris: Caption I'm hit and hit hard.  
  
Caption: I know Jen will be there is a second.  
  
Spike: guys I've taken out two rev raptors and one war shark but wolf can't take any more damage.  
  
Lieutenant: the air threat is gone but they got a lucky shot and took out an engine.  
  
Jen: I got one war shark but snip lost an arm.  
  
Caption: all right I'll take the rest you guys retreat  
  
Team yes sir. The caption took out the last rev raptor, got hit in the front left leg, lowering the speed and maneuverability by 20%. Then he took out the iron kong but was hit again by the war sharks this time severely damaging the liger x. Both of the war sharks came to the surface for the kill, all of a sudden a white liger appeared and took out both war sharks with out a single hit.  
  
Caption: (opens a cam link to the white liger) thanks for the assist.  
  
Bit: Hay no problem; I was just in the neighborhood.  
  
Lieutenant: (thinking) it can't be Bit Cloud can it.  
  
Caption: (relays a message to someone.) My name is Caption John Reaper. I don't want to keep you but since you helped us you need to come with us to be debriefed.  
  
Bit: ok, I wasn't going to any particular place.  
  
Caption: all right that settles it; you are to come with us and if you want you can train with my group also.  
  
Suddenly a whale king appeared in the sky with the Republic and Empire insignia sliced in half and put to together.  
  
Bit: what? Hay, are you guys part of the Garden Force.  
  
Lieutenant: yep, and we are some of the best.  
  
Bit: cool!  
  
All the zoids get on the whale king and head back to the teams base (military base).  
  
Back at the base  
  
The caption gets out of his zoid; he was a young man in his late teens (18- 19). He had brown hair and blue eyes, a stern face and he was a little built.  
  
Caption: nice to meat you in person Bit Cloud. I'm the caption but we call each other by our first names.  
  
Bit: ok  
  
Lieutenant: I thought it was you Bit Cloud.  
  
John (Caption): well Pierce I didn't know you knew Bit.  
  
Bit: I know you. You work for the Backdraft group.  
  
Pierce (Lieutenant): I don't work for them any more.  
  
Spike: (one of John's crew) man it's going to take forever to repair our zoids.  
  
Spike a tall built guy with blue dark blue eyes, a kind face and red hair, with the attitude of a kid.  
  
Jen: (a young lady around John's age. She has light green eyes, and black hair.) Chill out Spike, at least we get some time off while they repair our zoids.  
  
Spike: I guess your right we have been working hard.  
  
Spike and Jen walk over to Bit and John to great their guest.  
  
Medical Personal: (walks up to John) Sir Sergeant Chris was badly injured.  
  
John: (worried) will he be able to pilot his zoid in the near future.  
  
Medic: our guess is that he may never pilot a zoid again.  
  
John: (looks at the ground) I was afraid of that. For now have him assigned to a desk job, and it looks like I'm one person short on my team, (direct at Bit) interested.  
  
Bit: (looks at John like he is crazy) sorry I'm already on a team and I only have a few months vacation and I plan to spend my time on improving my skills and relaxing at the beach.  
  
John: (looks disappointed) the beach is where we are headed for some training, so then why not join us and train I'm sure we can help each other expand our skills.  
  
Bit: (thinking) well. all right it sounds like fun.  
  
John, Jen, Pierce, and Spike look pleased.  
  
Jen: good the areas of our training will be mental, physical and skill. We also work on reaction timing.  
  
Bit: sounds like fun, but what about relaxing and swimming.  
  
Pierce: training is only from 0500 to1300 hours that's ten hours.  
  
Spike: so that leaves plenty of relaxing time and actually it's nine hours, because half an hour for breakfast and lunch.  
  
Bit: sounds good.  
  
John: all right then it's settled you will stay and train with us, and you never know you might still join because that slot is and will stay open.  
  
End of the first part of this chapter, next part Bit might join John and the GF. Until next time. 


	3. new aliles

Chap. 3 I changed my writing stile tell me which is better  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids. So sad, that's life its never fare.  
Blitz teams base  
  
Beep...Beep.Beep.SMASH. Lenna got out of bed careful not to step on the broken pieces of the alarm clock she just smashed. Lenna had not been in a good mood at least the past two weeks, the first week after Bit left she seamed fine but the last two weeks she is extremely temperamental. Her paranoia, caused by Bit always stealing her food, had gotten to her. Shopping had lost a lot its joy because all she could think about is Bit and what he was getting into. Lenna walked into the kitchen to eat her breakfast and found Naomi at the table with her brother Leon. "What are you guys doing here?" Lenna questioned. Brad had just walked in and to hear the question and told Lenna that him and Naomi were going into town and Leon was there to take Jamey, girl scouting at the mall.  
  
Lenna walked back to her room to get her cloths on so she could find something to blow up in her Gunsniper, after all class S matches started in one month.  
  
Some where on a beach near a GF base  
  
"Liger keep your eyes pealed, Jen is out here some were." Bit said to his partner. "Grrrr" translation (no problem.) Just then four explosions hit around Liger, "what was that!" said Bit as Jen came down from a cliff. "Hay Bit ready to play." "You know me I am always ready". The battle went on neither polite showing any singe of giving in until both computers flashed Combat System Freeze.  
  
A few hours later Bit and Jen were with the other GF members in the mess hall. "That was some impressive piloting you guys did." Said John. "Thanks" said Jen while Bit stayed quiet. "You alright Bit?" Spike asked. "Yea, just think." "About a girl I bet." said Jen with a smirk on her face. Bit started to redden in the face but decided to change the subject to see why he couldn't beat her quickly. "How did your GunSniper last so long Jen?" "Bit, don't you have conversion parts for your liger." Bit nods his head "well I can have special parts on my zoid as well." Bit looked shocked. He had never met any one who also had conversion parts for their zoid or that could modify it to the point where it was at least two or three times stronger. "How did you change your zoid?" Asked a curious Bit. "Well the power was increased, armor was thicker, guns enhanced, and the speed and maneuverability increased." Stated Jen as Bit stared in shock at her. Then shook his head. "I'm going to bed, this week has been pretty hard on the body and mind." John, Jen, Spike laugh knowing what he meant. "I'm truly impressed by that boy." Said John, the group nods in agreement. "I did not expected him to keep up with us in our training. "I agree with you John, his reaction timing and mental stress skills rival you." Said Jen with a devilish grin on her face. "I think its time we got some rest too guys." Spike said getting up. John and Jen agree and all three headed their separate ways.  
  
The next morning alarms woke up most of the base. Bit woke up and knew something was wrong so the started to run straight for the hanger where all the zoids were. As soon as he got there John, Jen, Spike, and Pierce were pined down behind a truck taking fire from some zoid thieves. Luckily some soldiers had distracted the zoid thieves long enough for Bit to get in Liger and get a few shots next to the thieves. They looked at the Liger and surrendered. "Nice job Bit" Spike said while he cuffed one of the thieves. "There is only one problem one got away, and what's worse is that they got away with the experimental zoid that we were working on." Said John as he inspected the hanger. "You don't mean they got away with the G.B. do you." Asked Pierce. "It looks that way." Said the John. Bit stood there confused looking at the group of worriers with confusion on his face. "Bit I'm sorry but you must go home so that we can capture the thief, (pauses and thinks for a moment) or you can join us and then return home to do some undercover work even though it will be extremely dangerous." Bit though for a moment with a smile on his face then agreed to do the undercover work for GF. "I don't suppose I will find out what the G.B. is will I." John shook his head no, "not until we know where it is. Jen will be your contact she will let you know when we have some info. She will tell where and when we will meat and give you a fake I.D. if it's needed to OK." Bit nodded and said his good buys knowing that things were about to get a lot more interesting.  
  
Like I said, I changed the way I write stories Tell me how you like it so r/r 


End file.
